Dark Child or Destined?
by Kuro Kaitou
Summary: More or less quite the ordinary boy gets involved withe the Digital World. The setting is in alternative universe of digimon, so mostly any character from the seasons might appear. Revievers decide...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Interuption.

"_Once there was a time where no one was sad or felt none of the dark feelings that we have here. That place was called Esidara. It was a beautiful place with the sun shining every day and sometimes the warm rains falling down from the sky at the same time, creating rainbows with the most beautiful and colorfull stripes..."_   
"Again story-telling? Shiro?" Came a soft voice interrupting the story. It made Shiro turn to look at the door where his mother was standing smiling carefully.

"Yes, mother." Shiro answered straight away to her and smirked looking back to his little sister who was falling asleep bit by bit. He sighed and got up straightening his clothes quickly and pulling the blanket up to her sisters shoulder height before blowing out the candle and walking to the door silently.

"As it is past midnight you will go to sleep also." She said calmly watching her son.   
"Yes, mother" Shiro said and nodded.   
"Good, boy." She said ruffling up Shiro's white hair and letting him past to go to his room. She looked at Kasai for awhile, before closing the door.   
"Good night, father" Shiro said while walking through the living room where his father was reading a book still.

"Good night, Shiro." He answered and then looked after him for awhile before returning to his book.

Shiro went straight into his room and after closing the door he leaned against it. He smiled slightly and sighed. He was tired, but he didn't go to bed straight away. He had to clear up his desk for tomorrow. All the papers and sketches were just laying there as they had been left since his parents had got home.

Silently Shiro went through the pictures and sorted them in two piles, before looking out of the window in front of the desk. It was a cold night, the stars blinked brightly outside. Shrugging himself out of those thoughts Shiro sighed and placed the papers neatly to the folder where he had taken them and placed it to the bookshelf. He brushed the eraser dusts from the desk and then looked around in the dim candle light, which he had there. He didn't like the electric light, nor the magic light that would be also a good option. He preferred candle light or nature light.

Shiro pulled the curtains in front of the window and looked around silently. He should get to bed soon. Taking off his shirt he placed it on the back of the chair and then did same for the lose sleeves that he had on his arms. Yawning slightly he took his pants off also before going to his bed and laying on it watching the ceiling. He would want to see his parents homeland sometime. Just to visit there, but it was not possible at this time of the year. Shiro pulled the blanket under him and then placed it so that it was slightly over his waistline.

Slowly he fell into a soft doze and dreamed of something that always included white.

His mother came to check him silently from the door after awhile and as she noticed him being asleep, she walkd in silently having an injection needle held in her hand. Her face was emotionless, but still sort of sad. Sighing shortly she went over to her son and sat down to the edge of the bed. "_Shiro..._" she said silently testing in how deep sleep he was in.

Shiro didn't response in anyway.

Taking his right hand she looked up for a vein and placed the needle on it before injecting some white liquid into his blood stream.   
Shiro winced in his sleep, but didn't show any other sings.   
Sighing her mother took the needle out and placed a disinfected cloth over the spot and pressed firmly watching her son silently. She had injected a self-healing liquid to his blood stream, so if he got hurt like knocked out or had a small cut it would heal in no time. It had to be re-injected weekly, so that the body system would become stable again, as it had been started when he was not even two days old.

Watching her son for awhile she took the cloth off and noticed that the injection had started to work again. She stood up and brushed some hair from Shiro's face before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Author's note: heh... ;; Just a starter... I wrote this out of boredom and because I had nothing to do with this roleplay character. R & R.... pleace don't flame much... everything will be explained in the later chapters. This chapter is updated... changed the speech.... 


	2. Chapter one

The dawn broke and sun rose from the horizon slowly. A gentle wind blew through the town where people were just waking up. A normal and typical work day morning for the adults and children who had to go to summer school. The air was still fresh from the slight rain that had been hammering the blacktop, roofs and the window ledges. The birds in the parks were singing and chirping. Few stray cats ran back to their alleys where they lurked 'till the evening because of the traffic.

The sun rays reacheds Shiro's room window and brightened the place up so that it was almost impossible for anyone to sleep in there. Shiro pulled the blanket over his head sleepily and tried to get back to sleep, but he was already half awake. It was impossible to sleep anymore. He sighed slowly and pushed the blanket aside while getting up. Running his hand through his white and spiky hair, he looked sleepily around the room and yawned slightly. He would have to take Kasai to school today and pick her up after the day.

Shrugging and shaking his head he got up and pulled his pants on. They were light grey, because he hadn't managed to find completely white one. After attaching his belt he stretched slightly and rubbed the sides of his head. He had a slight headache, but it would probably wear of as soon as he got fresh air. He took the right hands lose sleeve and pulled it up. It covered three fourth of his arm, leaving the shoulders bare. He fastened the two clasps that held it up and then repeated this all to the left arm also. Stretching his fingers slightly he took his shirt and checked how dirty it was. It was still wearable, so he decided to keep it still. After he had checked his clothes and opened the curtains while checking the weather he went out of his room and to the kitchen.

"Morning, little sister." Shiro said to Kasai in his normal morning voice, which was pretty low for even a sixteen year old guy. He yawned slightly and got his mug from one of the kitchen cupboard. He went to get coffee and then sat down to the table next to Kasai, who was finishing her breakfast cereal. Shiro heard the footsteps of his father and half turned his head to see what he was wearing.

The grey suit as always seemed to fit him. The few white tips of hair between the raven black hair made him look a bit younger than he was. Shiro didn't look at him for long, just so that he noticed his mother coming from the balcony with her usual blue skirt and jacket and a white blouse under it. "Good morning, mother and father." He said to them both before turning back to his coffee mug.

"Good morning, boy." Shiro heard his father say while he went to get his own coffee. "Morning, Shiro." He heard his mother say in a light way. Shiro almost spilled his coffee to the table when he heard this, but pretended that he had just got it to his breath. Coughing slightly he looked after his mother and frowned shortly, before looking back to his coffee when his father returned with the morning newspaper and his coffee. Shiro kept completely silent and glanced at his sister silently. Kasai had gotten herself some toast and was eating it at the same time while reading one of her tankoubans.

Shiro drank his coffee and excused himself from the table where there was a complete silence, if you didn't count the slight rustling while pages were turned. He went to the kitchen to return his mug. "Kasai, go and get ready." He said passing the dinner table while going to back to his room. "Yes, Shiro!" Kasai said and read her tankoubans last page. She got up from the table and then took her dishes to the kitchen. After that she went to get her school stuff from her room.

After ten minutes the finally had made their way out. Shiro let Kasai lead the way, because he was doing this only because his parents wanted him to. He knew that Kasai knew the way to her school and that she would be okay. Yawning sleepily Shiro followed her. "Kasai... Do you know what time you're gonna get out of school?" he asked. They were in public so he used English instead of Japanese. He used Japanese only when he was at home or with his parents.

Kasai glanced at Shiro over her shoulder. "About at two. Will you pick me up? I'd like to go to see one thing in the city while we're there then." She said and looked half pleading when she asked about going to the city.

Shiro shrugged. He knew that their parents wouldn't be home until late in the evening, but that didn't mean anything really. "Ummm.... Sure, why not." He said after awhile of silence. He hadn't expect the reaction that he got from Kasai just then. She had jumped to the air and cling hugged him. Being quite staggered by this Shiro patted Kasai nervously on top of head. "There, there Faia." He said frowning and smirking shortly.

Kasai let go and smiled at him. "Thank you Gin." She said and started running. Shiro ran after her, knowing that she would just go to the school, but he didn't like being called Gin. It meant silver and his real name meant white. "Come back here you little torch..." he shouted laughing slightly himself also.

It took them less then five minutes to reach the school when running. Shiro hugged his sister in a friendly way and told that she could catch him by calling if he was late. Kasai nodded and smirked. "Okay, Shiro. I'll see you after school then." She said and ran over to her friends, who had half drooling faces when they saw Shiro. "Hey girls... Stop the drooling... he's only a guy..." she said and smirked at them in a friendly way when they blushed slightly. They had noticed that Shiro had glanced at each of them before going away.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay.... First days morning done... Chapter two will be up after I've written it and posted Shiro's description here somewhere also. R&R. Updated speech also... hope you people like it... one thing I can't take back is the detailed type of my story... sorry about that.


End file.
